


Clairvoyance

by Suolainensilakka



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also yes even if i’m focusing on gaster here i will also include ocs, Angst, Dadster, Dadster AU, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gaster is about as skilled in casual social situations as an emotionally constipated slice of bread, Gen, Good W. D. Gaster, He tries so hard though and I appreciate the effort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, There won’t be too many but some will appear eventually bc i’m a canon-fearing gremlin, You fuckers can try prying the dadster au from my cold dead hands, starts off angsty but will also contain much fluff dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suolainensilakka/pseuds/Suolainensilakka
Summary: A collection of short snapshots of events set before, during, and after Gaster’s involuntary introduction to the Void, in no particular order. Nobody said being the Royal Scientist wouldn’t be hard, but is having just a few minutes of well-earned peace and quiet asking for too much?





	Clairvoyance

**Author's Note:**

> Surprised to see me write something other than fics focusing solely on OCs, eh? You're welcome, friends. I have way too many emotions about a certain sad goopman scattered across time and space to shut up about them, so this entire fic is gonna be almost completely focused on various Gaster headcanons of mine that I've collected over the years and ones I've gained after replaying Undertale for the sake of nostalgia and now that Deltarune has been released. :')
> 
> The updating frequency here is gonna be really inconsistent and fluctuate according to my current levels of inspiration, so don't expect a consistent schedule - I'll try not to abandon it completely, though, so fear not!

Gaster didn’t know how long he had been falling. He couldn’t even remember how it had happened. One moment, he was performing a routine maintenance inspection on the Core just like countless times before, the next he had slipped through the railings separating him from the glowing, crackling abyss of raw magic below and was sent hurtling downwards faster than he could even scream in surprise. His old clipboard slipped from his grasp to descend somewhere next to him, his labcoat billowing around him as the edge of the railing rapidly soared up, up, up and out of sight, and everything around the scientist was soon swallowed by an endless ocean of white.

 

He didn’t know how long he had been falling. He couldn’t tell the difference between up, down, left and right anymore. Colors held no meaning any longer, there was nothing but pure white everywhere he looked. Some part of him calmly wondered why he wasn’t feeling any pain - there must be some sort of floor to hit eventually, right? And if not that, how come he couldn’t feel the flow of energy around him anymore? The low, buzzing hum of magic below him present every time he walked through the halls of his creation had been impossible to ignore before. So now, why did he suddenly feel so… disconnected?  _ Empty? _

 

Gaster didn’t know. And now he  _ couldn’t _ ever know. He, the Underground’s Royal Scientist, had designed and built the Core himself, he of all monsters should know there was no known way to recover anything once it had been lost into the abyss. The last coherent thought to flit through his mind was to scold himself for not hugging his sons tighter before he left to work that day.

 

_ I’m so sorry, children. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is really short, apologies for that, but this was mostly just intended to be a quick introduction to the fic. Sorta. The events are all mostly gonna be jumbled and out of order and posted as I find the inspiration to write, but I'll make sure to let y'all know which time period I'm talking about before each chapter from now on! Who knows, maybe I'll find some sort of inkling of a plot for this fic eventually...? I wouldn't hold your breath for it, but we'll see. Suggestions for possible future events are appreciated, but I can't promise I'll write everything - I'll consider it, though. ;-)


End file.
